Soulmate
by ItStHeCaRiBbEaN
Summary: After Bella is recovered from being turned into a vampire, she visits Jacob. Please review! I need to know your opinions so I know to write more future stories!


Just a random part after Bella turned into a vampire and is allowed to go out. I feel Jacob needed to talk to her again hehe

Bella POV

I was standing by the line that split the vampires from werewolves as the cool wind blew across my ice cold skin. I know Edward told me it was unsafe to come so close, but I needed to see him. I needed to know how he was. Jacob Black, the soul mate I could never be with in another world. The one person who was there for me during the bad times. He made me feel like myself again. I owe him for everything.

As I stood on the side of the road, staring into the forest, I wondered if I would ever see Jacob. Alice was no help in seeing me in contact with him. Though she always had a disturbed face every time I asked. I had not spoken to him since my last visit before the wedding. He never answered the phone. When Billy answered, he always just said he was out and apologized.

I don't know how long I was standing there. It could have been hours. Edward would probably be looking for me soon.

Suddenly a very woodsy musk smell burned through my nose. "Jacob?" My eyes scanned through the tall trees, looking for any sign of movement.

Jacob POV

I sat there on a log, looking at the waves. Man I really need to do something. I can't keep ignoring the pack and blowing everyone off. I know the rest are worried. I can hear their constant thoughts about me every time I change. Yes, I will move on and no I will not turn into some old man who carries around a cane and talks about the good old' times! I decided to change and head into the woods. I kept running. Suddenly I smelled a very sweet scent. Oh how it smelled horrible yet somewhat familiar. I went closer toward the scent. I was about 200 feet away until I saw a small figure. It was _her. _"Bella…" She looked even more beautiful then I last remembered. Everything about her was amazing, apart from that awful smell. I shuffled through the trees as low as possible. "Jacob?" I heard. Oh no… she must have seen me or smelled me.

Bella POV

"Jacob? Is that you?" I inched closer toward the edge of the border. Okay I was seriously breaking rules here. Then I saw a dark figure hiding in the trees. Was Jacob Black spying on me? I smiled to myself. No. I seem to be spying on him…well searching for him. "Jacob, please come out!" I pleaded. An enormous brown dog came out of the trees. As it walked, its fur got shorter and shorter until there stood Jacob in person.

"Jacob..."

Jacob walked toward me as his chin length hair blew in the wind. He looked even bigger yet again. I really don't see how that was even possible. As he got closer and closer, the smell became stronger and stronger. I tried to not breathe. "Hey Jacob." I smiled. Okay not breathing has seemed to fail. I decided to just ignore it as the smell continued to burn.

"Hey Bella." Jacob's facial expressions were serious, not the old Jacob I knew.

"So."

"So.. How have you been Jake?"

"I've been better" he smiled awkwardly.

"I really missed you."

"Missed you a lot more Bella."

"I know." I sighed.

"How are things going as a you know. Vampire?"

"Pretty good, I have learned to control myself now. It's only been a few months too."

"That's great."

" Yeah… Carlisle is pretty surprised at how well I recovered. Well I guess that is good eh? Sooner to be able to come back and see you and everyone else." I emphasized the you.

I could see Jacob's face beginning to return back to normal. "You know you smell horrible." He grinned. The way his face lit up made me smile. I missed the childlike smile he always had on his face.

"I can say the same about you" I laughed. It sounded like a musical tone but a hint of my old laugh was still there.

I took a step closer, entering the "enemy" territory. Jacob stepped back.

"Bella. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Jacob, I think it will be fine."

I took another step closer and reached out for Jacob, wrapping my arms around him. I felt like a small child hugging her father.

Jacob's skin burned my pale skin. His scent stinging my nose. Jacob flinched by my coldness.

"Sorry Jake."

"It's not your fault Bella." Jacob put his arms around me. "I'll always be here for you. Vampire and everything."

"Even if I try to kill you?"

"Yes Bella, but I don't know why you would." He grinned.

"Even if I go crazy one day and attack everybody?"

"Yes." He laughed and hugged me tighter.

Jacob's skin now felt like fire. "Jacob you're so hot."

"I know." He laughed. "It's not exactly ideal to be hugging an ice cube either."

"I'm not that cold!"

We stood there in each others arms for a long time until I heard a car honk. There parked a silver Volvo. Edward's face seemed somewhat relaxed but he never took his eyes off Jacob.

"I guess this means its time for me to go back."

"Yeah." Jacob let go of me.

"Well see each other soon okay?" I looked at him.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said softly.

"Promise?"

"I swear." He smiled.

"Okay, good." I hugged him once more and headed toward Edward. I looked back and he was still there. I waved. Jacob smiled and turned around fading into the darkness of the forest.

"Hey Edward." I put my arms around him and kissed him.

"So, have a good time?"

"Mhm."

"Glad everything worked out." Edward walked me to my own car. "I'll meet you back at home."

"Race you there." I said.

"You're on." He grinned. He turned and was already in his car.

We drove down the road as La Push was out of sight.

**Okay so there it is ******** First story I wrote for the best series ever :D. please review!**


End file.
